Micro-Series Issue 4
My Little Pony Micro-Series #4 is the fourth issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony Micro-Series comic series. In the issue, Fluttershy's secret talent for knitting threatens to bring the timid pony into the much-feared spotlight. Summary Fluttershy, accompanied by Angel, is on her way to visit her animal friends when she sees a flyer for an upcoming art contest. She snatches the flyer and makes a mad dash back to her cottage. As she boards up her windows and closes the chimney, Fluttershy tells Angel that she would be mortified if anyone found out about her secret hobby. She opens a hidden passage behind her bookshelf and goes down into her "Chamber of Extreme Knitting"—a room filled with balls of yarn, knitting needles, and various knit figures. Fluttershy confides in Angel that she wants to enter Princess Celestia's art contest, but she's afraid that other ponies won't like her entry. Angel encourages her to enter, and Fluttershy decides that she will—in disguise. On the day of the contest, Fluttershy—dressed in a thick turtleneck sweater and a face-hiding veil—wheels her entry to the contest building. A pair of staff ponies offer to help her set up, but she refuses their help, stating that her piece is "very delicate". Fluttershy puts her entry in place and, at Angel's prodding, unveils it, revealing a grand knit sculpture of Fluttershy surrounded by butterflies. Just then, the infamous and reputedly harsh art critic Praiser Pan enters with his entourage of high-society ponies. He criticizes the art entries and ridicules their creators one by one, his entourage nodding at his every word. When Pan comes up to Fluttershy's piece, he spares no harshness. A dejected Fluttershy shrinks away and tries to leave, but Rarity recognizes her voice and stops her, voicing a mild interest in her art piece. Rarity outs Fluttershy at the creator of the piece, and Praiser Pan and his entourage continue putting her down. Despite Rarity insisting that she ignore their criticisms and be proud of her creation, Fluttershy decides her work is terrible and must be destroyed. Just before she smashes it, she reconsiders; she likes it herself, and that's all that matters. Princess Celestia then enters and commends Fluttershy for her art piece. Praiser Pan and his entourage are quick to rethink their opinions and applaud the piece, if only because Celestia likes it. Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Spike soon enter and also shower Fluttershy with praise, and Celestia gives her first prize in the contest. Later that week, Fluttershy invites all of her friends into her Chamber of Extreme Knitting, having learned that fear of criticism should never stop one from expressing themselves through art. Quotes :Fluttershy: Just imagine if they knew the truth... what I do here in my Chamber of Extreme Knitting! I've also considering calling it the Palace of Friendly Pony Grotesqueries! ...But I thought that might be a bit too much. :Praiser Pan: This isn't art, this is cr— :Fluttershy: Ahhh! :Praiser Pan: Craft! :Fluttershy: I'm worthless and my work is awful... and it must be destroyed! :Fleur Dis Lee: MEH. :Pinkie Pie: Does she win the contest? Huh, does she? :Fluttershy: Who cares who wins? I feel like a winner! de:Mikro-Serie Band 4